Fate's Irony
by KNightsEtDragons
Summary: Deku is been feeling tired all day. Longing for rest he knocks out on his bed. However, Deku will not find any rest in his dream–sorry, I meant nightmare. MANGA SPOILERS PS. will be edited as updates
1. Standing Dream

Owned Not BY ME. How I wish it was. Lol

Just read a Fanfic and said I need to write this headcanon that has been in my head for like forever. So enjoy

Ps. please forgive grammar

-KNZ

"Sometimes reality is cruel, but that reality is what keeping you strong." - Kurosora

* * *

Tartarus Prison: Some unknown day - Some unknown time

Two security guards stare intently at the fed with exhaustion. On the right, one is munching on a bag of chips. On the left, the other one is trying to find anything to keep him awake.

"I know this a totally crazy dude," ~crunch~ "but I can't bring myself to be scared when he is locked up like this." Grabbing another handful of chips from the bag.

"Agreed, but I guess when you have a gun pointed at your head, you would be docile too." Said the one on the left

"True. True." Resting on fiddling with his phone. He looked up at a monitor displaying the prisoner's brainwaves.

"Looks like he is sleeping."

"He always looks like he is sleeping." Grabbing another chip from the bag.

How could the guards know of what an idle mind could do? Idle minds linger on every moment, waiting for the unknown. Once the unknown came, what could stop them from acting, but chaos always came from it. Electricity shootout in every direction as hands cut a hole into the black abyss. The hands grabbed the opening and spread it apart. Tearing into it, the void sent lightning to deter the intruder's actions. The intruder biting back with electricity of his own. Finally inside, he stood admiring the damage he caused to the abyss.

"Ah, you really had me there–what with the lightning and all. A collective consciousness that can affect the user. Intriguing, you guys are truly evolving "

"You can't be here. Leave!" Came a distorted voice. The intruder turned around as if he had just arrived home. Examine the formation, its being covering the mindscape like a cloth draping a table.

"I come for a visit. We have not seen one another in eons."

"We have seen one another through many of my mediums. And those same mediums tell me to remove you.

"O~h, I suppose they would. I will humor your request to be wiped from existence."

UA

Izuku's day started like typically, but it quickly declined. During breakfast, he felt like something was dragging his mind away. It called to him through a veil of familiarity. Iida's chopping hand movements only wake him as he said something about being late. Aizawa Sensei calling him out for his lack of attention. Trying to recenter on the lesson only resulted in the fog growing. And then Izuku was in his room staring out his window. He attempted to recall what happened that day, but after homeroom, he had nothing. 'Maybe this will go away tomorrow, and I can focus. If it doesn't I will have to see Recover Girl.' He could only dread what she might say come tomorrow. Locking his worry away, he plopped on to his bed, and the dark endlessness engulfed him.

Peace eluded him as he stepped into a waking dream if you could call it that. Izuku checked his face and felt his mouth peering down, relieved that the rest of his body was intact. 'Okay, everything is here. Wait, everything is here.'

"I've been groggy all day. That was you right." The walls echoed, but nothing talked back. "One for all–!" shouted into the mindscape. An unnerving feeling settled in his body, and the longer he stood there, the more it grew. Deciding that stand wasn't helping him, he started walking.

'This doesn't make sense–where is everybody. It's not like they got jobs or anything, right?' his pace quickened as did his thoughts, 'The first time I was here, One for all showed me his memories. The second time I was yelled at–grated, they didn't intend that to happen, but this…' coming to a halt, 'Something is not right.' Everything in him screams that he needed to leave before he was trapped.

"Ah, I was wondering when you would show up." 'This voice… I would never forget it.' Izuku turned his head enough to snap it.' This can't be, not here! He can't be here, he can't.'

There in the vacant space stood All for one. He was younger, not the monstrous-looking man that he knows. He looked polished in his slim black custom suit. His black curly hair covered his eyes. 'He's not real. He's a memory. Yeah, just a memory. Yup, that got to be it. Just a memory that was waiting on someone in the past that isn't me. And so happened to talk and look right at me.'

"Hello, Izuku. It has been a while, though that wasn't really a meeting." His voice was pleasant yet expressed malice occupied the blank space. Alone Izuku stood facing his master's nemesis.

* * *

Okay I sleep. I lied still NOW I sleep

Will be Doing edits on my chp sooooo...

Leave a review, Follow maybe Fav ~ha ha ha~ It helps me know if you like the story thus far. Don't care if your guest you like review, ye Ye

Check out my account got new work coming in the future for BHNA


	2. Words Compacted

Yeah I just can't not post another chp in a 24 hour timeframe.

Enjoy kisses

-Knz

* * *

"Just because you don't understand it doesn't mean it isn't so." -Lemony Snicket

* * *

Fear crawled inside Izuku; he felt like he was at Kamino Ward. Back where all he could do is picture his death by the man currently in front of him. Fear spiraled into terror. Drowning in his terror, he registered his breathing as blood pounded in his ears. So close to collapse to the floor.

"I apologize for my impromptu visit, but I figured it was about time we officially meet. You seem ill; I can help you feel better." All for one started to approach Izuku. Steps reverberated on nothing. Izuku's body began to shake his brain, fighting his body for control. All for one stopped an arm's length away from Izuku. His face no longer obscured by his curly black bangs. Izuku eyes timidly met All for one's eyes. Color of seaweed forest green shined an analytical mind. Reliving the moment of their first meeting, Izuku backed away from him in attempted to escape his grasp. In a few quick strides, All for one was in Izuku personal space. Put his hands on either side of Izuku's face. A warm feeling came over him; the intense pounding faded as his breathing returned to normal — terror blending into uncertainty.

"Why would… How did you..?" shocked at his action Izuku did not know what to do.

"Can't have a conversation if you're passed out." All for one said, removing his hands from Izuku's face. He returned Izuku personal space

"Now, then, let's talk."

Izuku could not make sense of this; it was like he was some other person. "He says, "let's talk," talk about what, the weather. Maybe supermax has made him insane–more insane–because this is not all for one–Uh ha–it's a clone. Where're the threats on my well-being or the violence–I just don't get it…" Finding amusement in Izuku's muttering Labrinth. All for one deciding it be best to continue so as not to lose him to his thoughts.

"My name is Shigaraki, and you."

"I...um...Deku," he vomited out to shaken to process any information other than this conversation.

"And now we have met."

"I guess..."

A smile bloomed on Shigarki's face as he responds. "You remind me of my brother," Shigaki turned his head, gazing off into the distance. "A little bit of a ditzy. All over the place wearing his heart on his sleeve and couldn't lie to save his life. My brother—like you—was courageous, believing in justice, but he was frail. Our relationship suffered from a lot of things. My foolishness of thinking I could fix everything." Izuku found that there was nothing for him to say. 'Why... Why does he look so sad.' Izuku was confused; this man is his master enemy. He has tortured and murder countless. He looked at Shigaki and took everything. 'Am I sympathies with my enemy?'

Suddenly the black abyss glowed with a green hue. As if the recount of his past incited the void to act. Behind All of one was a room–he knew too well–but it looked different. Drenched, usually in Almight memorabilia, was reduced to a typical kids' room. The room, like a standard kid room, he had toys of many different heroes.

Shigaki turned to the light and gaped at the scene that started playing out in front of him. A not fully formed child appeared like a shadow played with hero a figurine. A well-built man walked into the room. He wore a long, tailored coat, which revealed a gray suit underneath. Expensive formal shoes he wore had seen better days. This face was hard, displaying many years of hard work, and he had a stumble on his chin. Despite that, his eyes shined with childlike glee.

"Hey, little fella," said he cheerful.

"Hi, mister Sato." the memory finally establish, showing a young Izuku. He sat down his toy and running up to Sato. Jumping up and down as his tiny arms raised, asking to be picked up. Sato collected the boy as he started walking to the living room.

"What are you doing here, mister."

"Oh, you know, just had to see the cutest kid ever and get some of your mom good cooking. I did drop off someone as well, of course, th–," Izuku's eyes grew large as he began to sparkle. If it were possible to explode from cuteness overload, Sato would have.

"Dad's here!"

"Maybe, maybe not."

Izuku jumped out of Sato's arm and running into the living room.

Young Izuku was ecstatic. On the couch, he saw a mop of black curly hair and next to it straight green hair. "Dad!" yelled so much enthusiasm. Having his father gone for months at a time made these moments so important to him. Also, know that he would go back, and he would have to wait for several more mouths he can see him again.

The real Izuku starred, confused, 'I don't remember any of this. Why can't I remember this?' He was confused, but he was more excited to see his father again. No memories of him to think but could remember his embrace. In spite of the weeks turned into months and months into years without him. Izuku still loves him. His father always sent money to support them, but he wanted to see him again. He could see, even if it is just a memory of him. Izuku walked passed Shigaki getting closer to the memory.

The man on the sofa stood up and turned around. His curly black hair covered his eyes; he had a clean shave wearing a black coat underneath a black suit.

"Izuku," with almost the same amount of enthusiasm as his son. Izuku sped past the couch and jumped into his father's arms. Izuku's tears flooded the room as he wept tears of joy.

"Your back from your trip," he exclaimed.

"Yes, I am. Finally, back with my adorable son," petting his hair. He turned and gave a meaningful at Inko, "and my ravishing wife." Her face rapidly turned into a tomato.

"I do think you should be saying that kind of stuff in front of your son, Hisashi," said Sato walks into the room looking directly at the refrigerator.

"Do not even think about eating me out of house and home." A hearty laugh escaped Sato's mouth.

"I would never." with a snarky smirk covering his face.

The younger Hisashi's eyes met the real Izuku's eyes. Emerald green stared Seaweed green. He was teetering between rising with angry or falling over with grief. Izuku's emotions were dancing on a grand stage.**  
**

* * *

If you guys, have any thoughts leave a review. Ye Ye

I just decided to redo must of it dont worry you will get your drama


	3. Possessions

"_Hell-raising, wheel-chasing, new worldly possessions_

_Flesh-making, spirit-breaking_

_Which one would you lessen?_" – Kendrick Lamar, Pride

* * *

Izuku painstakingly twisted his head to face All for one. 'Black suit… Curly hair.' Scanning him over and over, trying to deny the truth. "Why...now. Why are you–" choking on his words, "Why are you there–!" Izuku spoke as if he would break from his own words.

"Why now? Why not, no point of leaving you in the dark anymore. It was never my intention to show you like that, but it did what it needed to."

Hisashi laid his hand on Izuku's shoulder. Izuku batted his handoff. Emotions spiraling all over again, stabbing pain rippled through him. Stepping back, he hugged his body in a vain attempt to regain control over his body. Over this situation, over this reality, he thought he knew. 'He's my father — that person who wounded Almight. We've been fighting for ages. The first has been fighting him… Where is everyone what happen' Hitting him like a bus. Izuku snapped up.

"Where is One for all?!" Izuku's words were steel, as all other emotions pushed back. "You were talking so fondly of your brother– so. Where. Are. They." He demanded an answer from him. Somewhere in his mind running circles, he knew whatever the answer is it would be unfavorable.

"They are still here. Ju~st not their consciousness." uncaring tone weighed All for one's words.

Izuku kept his eyes locked with the suited super villain— swallowing the lump in his throat, in a hushed breath, controlling his rising temper. He said, "So you removed their presence here, meaning you killed them." His attention slipped, something in the abyss whispering to him.

"I guess you can say that. They were not doing anything for you anyway. Almight did not interact with them, and he became the Symbol of Peace. His predecessor interacted, and she died." A surge of energy coming from the floor. His mind now dizzies from power. 'What was that…' Centering back to the conversation, "Do I need them–! They are me, and he was your brother–!"

"And he was unnecessary. Just like you."

Then the dam broke. The floor of the abyss rippled like water under Izuku's feet. Small wave caring green lighting turned into spikes shooting out at All for one, quickly maneuvering out of the way of the attack. The spikes followed his footsteps.

Felt heavy and dizzy as a rough voice yell in Izuku's head. 'Focus! Boy, Focus and stop letting emotion care you.'

Izuku's head was splitting, trying to form a thought, 'What happened.'

'I'm sorry, I need more time.' a soft voice interjected. Nauseousness faded as he came back to the space.

Sharp spikes continued their onslaught, "Enough," All for one reaching annoyance. He sent his lightning to meet the spikes. Climbing as the spikes and lightning fought for dominance. Then spikes dropped like liquid. All for one glared at Izuku and opened his mouth to speak when the space starts to change. Dropping his glare, he looked at his surroundings; the abyss shifted into a mountain area. Cloudy sky painted the space above.

"You're wrong."

"Huh," Stepping close to Deku. Seaweed eyes searched emerald eyes, judging their owner, condemning the owner. "what was that?" Deku's meeting the challenge–continued.

"You're wrong about us. Your brother – my uncle – fought you when he was nothing. He was weak, but he fought the unbeatable you. Like my predecessors who fought you though being weak. Almight's master protected what you tried to destroy. She fought with everything. Which Almight used when he fought you, winning over you."

"You know so much but have seen so little. You're nothing more than a child trying to grasp things beyond your depth."

"Even a child can see your villainy."

Spikes resurges towards All for one. Deku felt power come from him shooting towards All for one and regaining his composure, the energy dispersing as the spikes stop.

"This is your doing." concluding he needs to put an end to this.

"It's my quirk, and you shouldn't be here."

"Oh, is that soo~," Walking closer to Deku, "Yet this quirk would not exist without me."

All for one, give Deku a calculating look. "Though amusing, I think it's time to collect on my investment."

As if registering afterthought Deku's body moved before he could think, he was in the air.

Aiming for All for one...

* * *

I have suffered for my art. It has been completed redoing everything.

-**KNZ**

Leave a review It helps me know if you like the story thus far. Don't care if your guest

LEAVE A REVIEW ~Long Stare into your soul~


	4. Cold Floor

_Family quarrels are bitter things. They don't go according to any rules. They're not like aches or wounds, they're more like splits in the skin that won't heal because there's not enough material._

\- F. Scott Fitzgerald

* * *

Jumping in the air, Deku kicked all for one in the chest. Sending him a few inches from his spot, the suited man smiled. "My turn." He sent a punch to Deku's stomach. ~Ugh~ His smile intensifies as he twisted his fist further into his stomach. 'Damnit–!' All for one grabbed Deku's throat. Raising him to his face, "Almight has failed to kill me, and you will fail to remove me." Gasping for air, Deku clawed at the hand, crushing his neck. All for one threw Deku to ground his visioned spun. ~groan~ Muscles screamed in agony as Deku regained his breath.

"Oh! We are not done yet." He said as he kicked Deku's kneeling form. Sending him tumbling across the dreamscape.

~cough~ Power surge as he stood up and dashed at all for one. One punch, one block. 'Faster! Harder! So, he can't block.' Blocking Deku's punch All for one sent another kick to his stomach. ~Urg~ Charging again, meeting a backhanded slap. Sending him to the ground again. Deku tried to regain his composure.

Deku felt straps wrap around his arms and legs, securing him to the ground. "What the—!" The floor rippled as Deku fought his restraint.

"Thank you for taking such good care of this power but I will be taking it back."

Deku's skin burned as his vision blurred. The open mindscape turned black and the air grew cooled. His clothes that touched the floor were soaked. His body shivered.

'Almight, It's cooled.'

The restraint tightened and the black figure stood in the abyss watching his son be enveloped by the floor.

* * *

...

**\- KNZ**


	5. Unfriendly

_Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there, wondering, fearing, doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before. _

-Edgar Allen Poe

* * *

He was abruptly waking up from a restless sleep. He got up from his bed, took a shower, and dressed for the day. He walked to the cafeteria to get him some breakfast. Running into Deku, who stared with a vacant expression. Bakugou replied with a grunt and a glare.

"Don't be late for training."

Saying his peace, he huffed and went to where Shitty's hair was. Bakuguo watched Deku collect his food and sit alone at a table.

"You do realize that you are staring at Deku, right. What did he say?" the redhead said while sipping his miso.

"...No, he didn't say anything."

"Okay, so things are good then?"

Bakugou glanced at Deku again then turned to the redhead. "How's the internship going." Kirishima's face lit up as he began talking about Fatgum and how manly he is. Bakugou tried to focus on eating and listening to Kirishima; however, his mind had questions.

'What was that response normally he would be all, "We don't talk about that it's a secret remember." but today he didn't even respond to it. And why isn't he seating with the cinnamon roll gang? Oh, why do I care. The nerd can have his emotional breakdown all he wants. It's not my problem.'

With that Bakugou put the matter to rest and centered on his food and his friend's story. As the day progressed however Bakugou could not get Deku out of his thoughts. The school bell rang for lunch. Aizawa walked out of the classroom carrying his sleeping bag. The cinnamon roll gang walked over to Deku.

"Deku, you want to eat lunch together?" said Uraraka

"No, thank you," Deku said, look at Uraraka. Getting up from his seat and walking past them.

~Bam~

Bakugou's chair fell as he abruptly stood up and grabbed Deku's arm.

"Hey, where are you taking, Deku?" He heard Iida say behind him, but he didn't care. Deku's behavior was pissing him, not only that it was distracting. Dragging him to the teachers' lounge and throwing the door open. He pushed Deku into the room. Almight, who was enjoying his lunch and Aiwawa, who was napping, was startled by this intrusion.

"What the—Young Bakugou, Young Midoriya, what is the matter." Turning to face the two.

"The nerd is acting weird, fix it cause it's annoying."

Almight looked over at Izuku. He proceeded to get up from his chair, and he directed them to the room they usually meet in. Almight made tea for all of them and sat across from them.

"So…did something happen."

"No! I'm—I didn't sleep well last night."

"I see. You want to tell me about it."

"I can't remember what it was about, I just feel…"

"Was it not a dream but a conversation with the others."

"I don't know; I just felt exhausted."

"I see. How about you go rest, we can do training tomorrow. I will talk with Aizawa. Young Bakugou, please take Young Midoriya back to his room."

"Sure, whatever, come on, nerd." Standing up. He continued to walk to the dorm, knowing that Deku was following him. Reaching Deku's room, Deku thanked Bakugou and was about to close the door.

"I don't believe you—"

"What do you mean, Kacchan?"

"I mean, exactly what I said. You lied to your hero. That is not like you."

"As I said, I'm just tired, so maybe I will remember my dream tomorrow. Well, I am going to rest. Thanks for the help Kacchan." With that, Deku closed the door.

.

.

.

* * *

Floating.

Blank.

Emotionless.

* * *

I was watching Dollhouse on hulu.


	6. Left of Me

_I don't know how to describe the sound of a world crashing. Maybe there is no sound, just a great emptiness, an enveloping sorrow, a creeping nothingness that coils itself around you like a stiff wire._

_-Charles Blow_

* * *

Coldwater consumed Izuku's senses as he was pulled further down into the dark depth. Staring up at the shadow as he struggled against his restraint.

'Come on.'

His body was crying for air, but his head kept his mouth closed. His limbs were freezing, his lungs filled with burning oil. His head felt as if it would implode. Far from the halo of light that showed the shadow. Panic setting in as he struggled, knowing that it didn't matter anymore.

His body was heavy.

His body wanted a release.

'Can't.'

So it released, opening and breathing in the dark depth. His vision blurred, but he felt the pain. He could not fight it anymore. He felt calm.

Nothingness. Acceptance. It seemed to be the same; the more water that flowed into his body, the more it seemed pointless as the restraints pulled him further down.

.

.

.

* * *

"We have gathered here today to celebrate this man's life. He lived honorably and dead heroically. He fought to the bitter end for what he believed and for his friends and family. This man. . ."

"This is painful, having to attend such a thing – so young. It is quite sad that this is our first meeting." a woman's voice spoke in a hushed tone next to him. He registered what she said but he was in a haze. Izuku felt limp as his vision spotted. The chapel's colored glass stained his foggy mind. Becoming aware of the water in his lungs, he started coughing up the dark liquid. Cold and drained, Izuku finally acknowledged the person next to him.

"Where am I?"

"You are.." she trailed off. Getting a better look at the women next to him. The woman had soft features. She had grey eyes with a mole under her left side of her chin. Wearing her black hair in a half-up-half-down bun.

"You're Nana, aren't you?"

"And you're Izuku, the ninth."

"You're Dead. Am I Dead!" He stood up abruptly to this realization. He turned to the man giving a eulogy. He looked on in horror. 'This is my funeral.' He started walking towards the open coffin. No one reacted to him as he approached the casket. Finally, standing in front where the body laid. Beautiful light filters in from the stained glass shining down on a young man's face but not one he knows.

"Who is this?"

"He is – was my husband, and you are in my limbo. Thought it would be easier than the others."

"So, I am not dead."

"No, but you are not alive, either."

"Oh, so I'm trapped here," he said, walking back to the bench. "He put him here so I won't interfere with his plans." Now sitting and running through all the terrible things his father planned to do with his body.

"Trapped, yes, but not indefinitely."

"There is a way out of here." He was shocked. This whole thing was nerve-wracking. First meeting All for one than finding out he was his father. Only to fight him and lose his body in the process.

Nana returned to her seat next to Izuku. "Maybe you should take a break to think and decompress."

"Yeah, I think that's for the best. I can listen to the rest of the service. I'm sure it was a respectful to him."

"It was…" Nana showed a distanced expression as herself from the past to the podium.

"My husband was beautiful. He carried me through the hardest time in my life and without him – and without him," she started to cry, but she continued. "Without him, I don't know, but I remember something he said when things get hard. He would say Hard times are about losing spirit and hope but if you push through your spirit will be able to handle anything. And I guess that's what I will need to do. I will forever miss you, my love."

* * *

I watched Blindsided on Hulu. I HATED IT.

I have college to do...

Chapter brought to you by three songs Fill me in by Raleigh Ritchie, Agnes by Glass Animals, and Straitjacket by Raleigh Ritchie. The other two are dark the first is just a jam.

Was having a weird problem with uploading this chapter Fix now Babies

Yours Truly,

KNET


	7. One Day at a Time

_To be renewed is everything. What more could one ask for than to have one's youth back again? _

_\- George Lucas _

* * *

Classes, practical training, and internships, his new life was quite exhausting, not to mention extra training with Almight and Bakugou. It was quite fun interacting with people again. The lunch breaks were pleasant as he chatted with his son's friends. The school was a breeze, and he would fall asleep if Bakugou weren't staring holes into him. The training was insightful to learn the full extent of his new powers without suspicion – mostly. Of course, training with Almight and Bakugou is complicated, with Bakugou being extra and his nemesis being right before him, and he could not do anything. Killing would be so effortless in his weak and frail state; however, he needed to be his son – for now. He tried to keep to his son's behavior, even pulling his memories to betray him better. Throughout it all, Bakugou would not let his suspicion rest.

Hisashi laid on his son's bed – now his bed thinking about what he should do with his renewed youth and Bakugou. 'I could try to take over the world, but then what was the point of having an apprentice. I could kill Almight in this body it would be a delight. It would be fun at the very least. I don't know; however, I do need to handle that brat. What to do? what to do–'

_*Beep*beep*_

Interrupting Hisashi's thoughts, he collected the phone from the dresser. On the screen was a message from the Endeavor internship group chat. Opening the phone, it was Endeavor.

**Endeavor: Tomorrow comes to the agency at 07:00.**

"Fun with fire, aye. Maybe~"

Hisashi turned over to get some rest for the upcoming day.

* * *

Hisashi strolled into the Endeavor agency with Todoroki and Bakugou. All of them noticed that the agency was in utter chaos. Heroes, sidekicks, and staff running around the agency in a hurry, papers thrown haphazardly, and there in the middle of it all stood Endeavor going through files and burning them.

"Where have you three been?" He spoke in a hushed but threatening tone.

Todoroki decided to answer for the group. "Father, it is only–" paused to look at his phone, "7:07 am."

Endeavor paused from what he was doing and turned his full attention to the three. "Yes, it is 07:07. However, you need to be here at 7 o'clock on the dot. As you can see we are very busy".

"So what's the problem?" said Hisashi. "That is not your concern. You three will be going on patrol with Burnin today." Endeavor turned back to the task at hand.

"GOOD MORNIN' GUYS!" Burnin walked over to the group in her overly cheerful demeanor.

"Again with the yelling do you not know what time it is?!" exclaimed Bakugou. "COME ON GUYS THIS WILL BE FU~N!" The two began to bicker back-and-fore as Hisashi took in her appearance. She wore a two-button jacket similar to a fire-fighter and a fire extinguisher on her back. What stood out to Hisashi was her flaming green hair and pointy teeth. She also covers half of her face with a black mask that connects to a red headband.

"Guess you are awake now–." Burnin said, then turned to the other two. "Okay guys let's get out of the boss' way." she said, walking away from a raging out Bakugou while stretching her arms. The other two followed her path.

* * *

Now on the streets, Hisashi felt alive as people walked past them. Bakugou bantered back and forth with Burnie arguing about something nonsensical as Todoroki watched in amusement. Todoroki has a unique relationship with Deku like Bakugou, and it concerned Hisashi. Wearing his usual emotional mask, Shoto's eyes turned back to him. It felt like Shoto was trying to break him apart and creeped him out. 'Do I need to worry about him too? Perfect.' Shoto starts to drag behind to match his stride with Hisashi.

"You've been even more quiet than me today."

"Just a little tired. Still feel a little off you know."

Todoroki gave him a questionable look or what a questionable look like on him. "Maybe you should go see Recovery Girl after patrols."

"I think I will."

_*ring*ring*_

A ring came from Burnie's side pocket.

"Shut up for a sec explosion head," Burnie said, pulling out her cellphone. She stared thoughtfully at the screen then began to tap the screen vigorously.

"Oh no you don't… No, No, no~… hold on wait,"

The boys stared at Burnie with concern. "What is it? Is it a villain? Does someone need saving?" Bakugou said.

"And die~! Sorry about that, some idiot decided he wanted to attack my castle." Burnie put her phone away and turned to Bakugou with an innocent look on her face.

"You've got to be kidding—? You were playing a video–" *Beep* Bakugou paused at the noise that came from Burnie's pocket again.

"I swear if that is another attacker."

"Hold that thought—" in the swift movement, she pulled out her phone again and held her hand in front of Bakugou's face.

Hisashi watched as Bakugou's face turned red in anger.

"You are starting to Infuriate me!" He said, reaching for Burnie's phone.

"Wait!" Hisashi grabbed Bakugou's outreach hand.

"WHAT! Izuku!" turning to the person grabbing his hand.

"Okay! Troublemakers, we got a villian." Burnie exclaimed, turning on her heels to the direction of the boys. Her face displayed a sadistic joy.

"What—!" They both said in unison, now facing Burnie.

* * *

To be fair, I got stuck with writing this chapter for other reasons. I hope you enjoyed it. I have some evil plans for the next few chapters. Also, how do you feel about using Hisashi's name when he is in Deku's body.

-KNZ


End file.
